falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Toshiro Kago
|tag skills = |special = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairRaiderMid |head add ons=BeardMix6c EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =DLC05NPCFollowerFaction |class =RaiderMelee |combat style=Default |GECK race =Asian |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC05Samurai.txt |footer = Toshiro Kago without the helmet }} ||content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Toshiro Kago is an abducted samurai found aboard [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] in 2277. Background Toshiro Kago is one of the four people that the Lone Wanderer thaws out on board Mothership Zeta. As he doesn't speak English and no other character speaks Japanese, conversation is largely limited to gestures. Paulson refers to him as "the Chinaman,"Dialogue with Paulson in Mothership Zeta: "Fine. Let the Chinaman in. Could use his arm in here if it gets rough." until Sally corrects him,Dialogue with Sally in Mothership Zeta: "Actually, I think he's from Japan." after which Paulson changes his description to "Oriental." It appears Kago is a Samurai warrior, and well-skilled in sword combat. He is capable of slaying aliens, should the Samurai's sword be presented to him.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Origins Toshiro Kago is from Japan, born sometime before 1562The formation of a samurai from his childhood ended at the age of 19-20 years. As Toshiro wears the colors of the Oda clan (lemon yellow kote and other pieces in black), he had participated in at least one of the battles with the Oda Clan, and since the last Oda clan battle was the Battle of Temmokuzan in 1582 and the Oda Clan ended on June 21, 1582, he must be at least 20 years old during this period. and participated in many battles for the Oda Clan. After the decimation of the Oda clan, he fought for one or more other unknown clans during the Azuchi-Momoyama period (1568–1603). Also, during the Tokugawa shogunate (1600–1868), Toshiro chose the "wood sorrel" mon for his nameAt the beginning of the Tokugawa shogunate on March 24, 1603, the use of mon spread to all classes, from peasant to samurai, and were not anymore reserved for aristocratic families and clans. The mon chosen by Toshiro was a mon popular among the samurai class, since the swards are the symbol of the samurai spirit and the three leaves represent compassion, wisdom and virtue. and placed it on his okegawa dô. That makes him the oldest NPC of all the Fallout games. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Among the Stars: Toshiro can be spoken to about his missing sword and the Lone Wanderer can return it to him after retrieving it from the maintenance level. * This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough...: During the final battle on the bridge, after the first wave of aliens are defeated, Toshiro will run in from a side door and assist Paulson and Somah in battling the next wave of attackers. Effects of player's actions After the events of Mothership Zeta, he stays aboard Zeta and cannot be interacted with. He will disappear if one revisits the Steamworks, but will remain on the bridge if the player character travels to or from the Capital Wasteland. He can be found later in the living quarters. Other interactions Despite being unable to understand English, Toshiro still responds with different dialogue depending on whether the player speaks to him with the polite, neutral, or smarmy dialogue options, presumably picking up on the player's tone and body language. Inventory Notes * He is originally nicknamed "Chinaman" by Paulson, but after Sally tells him that Toshiro is from Japan, Paulson then calls him "Oriental". * Theoretically speaking, Toshiro Kago is the oldest living character in the Fallout universe. Since he was born sometime before 1562, this technically makes him more than 715 years old in 2277. * If he is killed before the player destroys all three generators, everyone will still act as if he wandered off after the generators are destroyed, and his body will be gone as if he was still alive and took off. * Despite the era he lived in, he wears modern undergarments, should he be killed and if the player loots his Samurai armor. However, this is because the game shows all "naked" corpses wearing modern undergarments. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Toshiro Kago appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Bugs After completing the main quest of Mothership Zeta, with Toshiro still alive, it is possible to pickpocket him. In his inventory his Samurai sword will appear but trying to steal it may result in the game crashing. Gallery Toshiro Kago stasis.jpg|Toshiro Kago in stasis WoodSorrel.png|The wood sorrel mon on Toshiro's armor ToshiroMedidation.png|Toshiro in pre-combat meditation ToshiroMedidation2.png|Toshiro in post-combat meditation ToshiroCombat.png|Toshiro in combat ToshiroKago.png|''Jyama o suru na!'' References Category:Mothership Zeta human characters Category:Fallout 3 companions de:Toshiro Kago es:Toshiro Kago fi:Toshiro Kago pl:Toshiro Kago ru:Тоширо Каго uk:Тосіро Каґо